Upon Thy Firery Eve
by Rinnny-Oranges-Forever
Summary: Oh ho, ye be interested in the tale of Kagamine Rin? The Fire Angel herself? Oh, ye be a brave young lad! Come forth, come forth! Rin herself will narrarate the tale! So beautiful and dastardly, it is. Watch the triangle unfold; Rei X Rin X Len, I have no idea where this idea came from.
1. Prolouge

My name is Rin Kagamine and I didn't ask to fall in love with one of Lucifer's henchmen.

Oh, I suppose you're awful confused right now, as I sit with burning amber wings, as to how I got them?

What they're for?

Why I opened so dramatically?

Well, you see mere mortal, I am in love with oranges. And I fell in love with a boy named Rei Kagene, a long time ago.

Well, it was only about six months, but still yet.

It was cold, hard, beautiful love.

But soon, I found out something so dastardly about the man with the purple hair, and became entrapped in this lifestyle with a new-

Oh, I suppose you just want me to tell you the story you came here for, correct?

The one with the almost-happy ending?

I'm warning you now, it's not happy all the way through. But I suppose one could bother to read…

If you're braving this, here we go!

Enjoy the tale, all who dare venture farther into the life of the fire angel Rin Kagamine!


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly set foot into my house one afternoon, I had just got out of school where something unbelievable had happened. Rei Kagene himself had asked me out! Rei was the unapproachable mysterious type, that kind with the brooding eyes that almost every girl wanted a piece of, but he never showed any interests in any of them? Well apparently he'd changed his mind, because today, he had asked out me, Rin Kagamine, the one no one (outside of band) thought much about, out!

Okay, maybe I'm a little bit over excited. Oh well.

Rei and I had set a date for Saturday; as I had marching band practice every day this week, save for Wednesday. I didn't feel like getting kicked out of Yamaha's School for Independent Living's(1) band for a silly date! Well, a date with the sexiest man in town, but never the less.

I quickly got out of my casual converse for a sturdier pair of tennis-shoes and grabbed my orange saxophone. I slung my case over my shoulder, and went on my way to practice.

Since it would take a good 10 minutes to get there walking, I met up with my best friend, also the nerdiest guy alive, Len Kagamine. I'd known him forever; plus he was a percussionist. He'd switched from snare to tenors this year, and for that reason, we were going about three times earlier than normal. In case any of you don't know, tenors are the little four sets of drums that sound amazing, and are just a little bit hard to play.

"So Rinny," Len gave me his signature lopsided grin, "I heard you had a date with Kagene."

I shrugged, "Yeah? And?"

Len shrugged, "Just don't get too mixed up with him, okay? He's not the best around, ya know? He's just kind of, well, evil looking."

I rolled my eyes, "Says the one who's still afraid of the dark!" I hit him light-heartedly on the shoulder, and laughed as I ran ahead.

"Wait up!" Len called, chasing after me with a matching smile.

After band practice, in which I helped Len with the tenors until my arms had cramps and then played Phantom, Angel of Music, Notes, Masquerade and The Point Of No Return a million times a piece (I didn't mind- I love Phantom of the Opera), we all started home.

"Hey, Rin?" I turned to see Len looking at me, holding his cell in a hand and seeming depressed. I went to hug him, "Do you need to stay over?" He nodded, and I hugged him tighter before letting go, grabbing his hand, and dragging him to my house for yet another night over due to his parents.

_A/N: I know this was short. But I really wanted to update, and I think that was a good place to leave off. It was a lot longer on MS Word; I will do better next time! But hopefully you're liking this story so far. It's the one big commitment, except for another story I have in the works. That one's a secret though! ;3_

_Also, Rin plays saxophone because I can play one, and I have/am marching with one, so it'll make the story more factual as we go along. And the band WILL become important as the story plays out!_

_Rinny out!_

_(1)- I seen a school for independent living at a band festival this weekend, I thought it'd be better than a sterotypical high school. I'm going to research it more today. _


	3. Chapter 2

I

yawned as I woke to another stormy day. I took a look at Len on the other side of the bed, and then I looked again.

_Len was not on the other side of the bed._

Uhm, hello there Len. How'd your arms get wrapped around me?

I was tempted to scramble away, but what good would that do? None, that's what. I didn't really want to stay so close to him on the day of my date with Rei, but I couldn't exactly scramble away in a hurry either.

Oh, the issues of the teenage female.

So, fitting with this, I decided to go back to sleep until Len woke up and removed me from his clutches.

**_About fifty minutes later_**

I got up for the second time, and got another surprise sight.

Uhm, hello there, shirtless Len. How's your day been?

"LEN. Get your fucking clothing on!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his head. He rolled his eyes, "I have on clothing."

"Get on more clothing. You just like, blinded me. Now go."

Len gave out a "hmph" before complying. No one resists the Rin Kagamine!

Okay, so maybe my ego sounds a little big, but I'm honestly not very self assured, which is why Len's always with me, letting me know that I'm good at _something_, if that something is just harassing him.

"I've gotta go, Rin," he said, looking down at his phone. "Enjoy your date." He zipped out the hallway, before I could question him, and what those last words were supposed to mean. He was my first kiss. He was or wasn't my first love; if he hadn't turned me down flat he would've stayed like that.

I sighed, rolling out of bed and standing to get ready.

**A/N: Well, yes I changed beautiful old Gakupo to Rei; he fits better, don't cha think?  
But a shoutout, as always, to ownitlikeaboss, who never fails to review my work and make me so darn happy :D Thank you, ownitlikeaboss.**

**Anywho, review please, unless you forget, which means that reading is cool too :D**


End file.
